Family Secrets
by Mandy Kay Miller
Summary: Gordo's mom is pregnant, so a relative comes to see the baby. A relative Gordo didn't know he had... and it will possibly scar him for life.
1. Baby Names

A/N: I don't know about this, but I always assumed Gordo was an only child. If that isn't right, then pretend it is for this story!

GORDO

"I'm pregnant."

The hard, forced words hit me like a brick wall. I stared at my mom in shock. Pregnant? How? She couldn't be! This must be a mistake… my mom was in her late 30s! People don't get pregnant in their late 30s!

"W-what?" I asked. "Are you sure? How could this happen? How…"

"Are you all right?"

Did she want the truth? Then no, I wasn't all right. I was horrified. I was 13… too old to have a newborn brother or sister. Way too old. I couldn't see myself with a newborn.

Not to mention the shock. I'd expected anything _but_ this. Mom hadn't been feeling well. Headache, throwing up, et cetra. She'd even been crabbier and put on a little weight. I'd been wondering what was wrong with her. I'd prepared myself for the worst. The thought that she may be seriously sick, even dying had entered my mind. I expected everything but this.

"Um… of course I am," I replied. It wasn't like I could tell her I thought she was dying.

"You're fine with this?" she pressed, concerned.

"Sure I am. This'll be fun. Exciting." Even if I told her I wasn't fine with it, what was she going to do about it? It wasn't like we could do anything about it. Abortion, maybe, but I knew my mom would never do an abortion.

She smiled and hugged me. "Good, I'm glad. I need your support so much."

"Yeah, mom."

~*~

"Pregnant?!" Lizzie demanded at school the next day. "That's great! Can you imagine… a little baby Gordo running around the house!"

"This is so cool!" Miranda agreed. "What are they going to name him?"

"First of all, it might not be a him," I replied as we walked down the hallway. "Second, they probably won't decide until it's born. They didn't plan _my_ name in advance."

"First of all," Lizzie said, using my tone. "We need to call the baby either "him" or "her" because if we called him "it" then that's like referring to an animal or object. Second, if you don't plan out the name, it's no fun!"

"Exactly!" Miranda agreed. "They should name him… Andrew."

"Or Kaleigh if he's a she," Lizzie thought aloud. "Spelled K-a-l-e-i-g-h. I love that name."

"Or… Jason?"

"Maria?"

"Michael?"

"Julie?"

"How about we name it "Hey, you kid"? Sound good?" I asked.

"No…" Miranda said, still looking thoughtful. "But if he's a boy you could name him Guy."

"Guy Gordon… I don't like it," Lizzie made a face. "It can't start with a "G." But I like Michael. Michael Gordon."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you two are more excited than I am."

"Good," Lizzie said. "_Someone_'s got to be excited about it."


	2. Luke

A/N: wow, I skipped _A LOT _in this chap. His mom just got pregnant last chapter, and now it's 2 weeks before the baby's due???!!! CAN I DO THAT?!?!?! Wait a minute… I can do anything. I'm the writer! Hehe…

Kawaii Ying Fa - Who's relative? Why… Gordo's! he's my favorite character, he's so cute… and I love his whole smartness thing. I LUV GORDO!!!!! Ok, I'm done. in this chap you find out how they're related. Have loads 'o' fun!!!!

2 weeks before the baby is due…

GORDO

I was in my room with my hacky-sack when the phone rang. I stopped and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Luke. Mom told me to call when I was almost to your house, and I'm about 2 mi-"

"_Who_ is this?" I asked. The voice on the other line wasn't familiar. He must have had the wrong number.

"Luke."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"No, I don't think so. Is this the Gordon residence?"

I blinked. Something was wrong. I didn't know a Luke. My parents didn't know a Luke. He _must_ have had the wrong number!

"Um… yeah. Who are you?"

"Wow, you're pretty dense. Is this David?"

"How do you know me?"

"Mom told you I was coming, didn't she? I'm pulling into your driveway now. We can talk more in a sec." _Click._

"OK… that was weird," I said to myself. I hung up the phone and walked out to the front door. I opened it and saw a guy getting out of a truck and then walk up to me.

He stuck out his hand. "Hi."

I ignored his hand and stared at him. "For the 3rd time, who are you?"

"Mom never mentioned me?"

My patience was wearing incredibly thin. "Who are you?" I repeated.

"I'm your half-brother. Heard the family was growing, so I drove over from my college in Texas."

"You're lying."

He smirked. "You're funny. So, are you gonna let me in the house?"

"I don't have a brother," I stated firmly.

"You do. I have the DNA to prove it. Now let me in the house, it was a long drive and I'm tired."

"She never told me about you."

"She was probably ashamed. She was 15 when I was born, and that ain't exactly something you jump at to tell your kid. Let me in the house, already!"

Something about him didn't seem right. My mom knew better than to get pregnant at 15. He was lying.

"That's not true."

Luke sighed. "Where is she?"

"Went with dad to the grocery store."

"Liar."

I blinked. It was true, and he had no reason not to believe me. Why didn't he?

"No I'm not," I said.

"Can you prove it now?" he asked.

"No, not now."

"Later?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, when they get back."

"Then I'll prove that we're related later, too. But for now, I'm kinda thirsty. Got any water?"

"How dumb do you think I am? I'm not letting a complete stranger in the house."

He sighed and shoved me away from the door, then opened it and went in.

"Hey!" I said, now a little worried that he was a burglar or something. Why else would he be so determined to get in the house?

He laughed. "If I'm your big brother, I have to shove you. It's in the rulebook." He walked into the kitchen. "You got glasses here?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you already. Water. What are you… like, 9?"

"13," I answered through gritted teeth. This guy was really getting on my nerves. "You?"

"23."

I did quick math to see if he was telling the truth. 23 + 15 = 38. I wasn't sure of my mom's exact age, but that sounded right.

"Can I call you Dave?" he asked me, smiling. "Or Davie?"

"You can call me Gordo," I replied.

"I think I'll call you Davie."

"You'll call me Gordo," I insisted.

"Or I could call you Kid. Or Sonny."

"Gordo."

"Really? Cause I think I like Davie."

I sighed. "You sound more like a little brother than a big one."

He laughed. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little excited. I've never had a brother before. Well, maybe I have a few on my dad's side, but none that I know of."

"How long have you known about me?"

"If you're 13, then I've known about you for 13 years. I was in the hospital when you was born."

"We are _not_ related. No relative of mine has bad grammar."

He laughed again. Then another car pulled up in the driveway. "What?" he asked. "No BMW?"

"It's a Toyota," I stated.

"No it isn't. It's my mother." He got out of the house and went to see my parents. I followed him outside, but I didn't go up to them. I just stood by the door and watched.

"Mom! Your boy's here!" Luke announced as she got out of the car. I don't think I'd ever seen her as happy as she was when she saw him. There's no word that describes her expression. It was far, far beyond "happy."

"Luke!" she cried. "You've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were only 12 years old!" They shared a hug and mom kissed him on the cheek. Dad was getting the groceries and the 3 of them started to the door where I was. I went back in the house to get out of the way.

When mom saw me, her smile disappeared. "So, you met?" she asked.

"We met," I confirmed, a little bitterly.

Mom must have detected that bitterness in my voice because she tried to get me alone to talk. "Luke, honey, you remember my husband Joseph?" He nodded and she ushered him away in dad's direction. "Why don't you help him put things away." He left, then she turned to me.

"David-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I was incredibly mad, now. Luke was right. We shared a mom.

"I was going to tell you when you were old enough."

"Old enough?! I'm 13! I've had the talk and everything, I know how it works! What… you thought I'd be mad?"

"You _are_ mad."

"Yes, I'm mad! Because a strange guy with bad grammar twice my age that I've never seen or heard of before in my life called, pulled up in our driveway, came into the house, and told me he was my brother! If you would have mentioned it _before_-"

"David," came my dad's voice as he stepped into view. "Don't yell at your mother. The baby is due soon, and we can't cause her stress."

I took a deep breath. This was a nightmare. Not only was I going to have a younger sibling, but I had an older one now, too. Not only that, but he was created due to my mom sleeping with some guy when she was only 15!

"Fine," I said. "Just… whatever." I stomped up to my room and slammed the door.

A/N: Uh-oh! our hot Gordo is mad! That makes me so sad… when he's not happy, I'm not happy. Gosh, I love that guy…


	3. Poor Gordo...

MIRANDA

"Any news on the baby?" Lizzie asked Gordo at school on Monday.

"Oh- the baby?" he asked. He seemed like he was in a world of his own. "It's fine. I'm sure the baby's fine."

"Are you OK?" I asked. "You've been acting kind of… distant."

"Look, do you want the cold, hard truth?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye. It kind of scared me, how serious he was.

"Y-yeah," I said slowly. "I think so…"

Gordo took in a deep breath. "My long-lost half-brother Luke came to the house on Saturday. He's staying with us till the baby's born, then he's going back to college in Texas."

I almost died. What? Gordo was an only child… he didn't have a brother.

"Are you kidding?" Lizzie demanded. Gordo shook his head. "Why are you sad? You've mentioned sometimes how you want a brother. This is a dream come true for you."

"He's 23, Lizzie!" Gordo's voice cracked, but that didn't stop him from talking more yet. "My mom had him when she was 15! And…" He blinked. "She never told me."

Lizzie's smile vanished. "Oh, Gordo. I'm so sorry."

"It hardly matters now, does it? We can't change it." He looked from me back to Lizzie, then to the ground. "I gotta get to class." He slumped away.

"Poor Gordo," Lizzie said. "He's taking this really hard. And… I never imagined that his _mom_ would, well… get pregnant as a teenager."

"This is terrible," I agreed. "I just hope he'll be all right."

A/N: I'm having a really hard time developing a real hard _plot_ with this, so any suggestions are appreciated. You can review, or email me, whichever you want. The story is finished, but the next chapter is the last chapter, so I'm thinking I'll add more in between… if I get an idea. So if you don't want the story to finish so fast, give me an idea of what to happen!!!! =) pleeeeeeease?


	4. The New Baby

GORDO

I started outside after school that day intending to walk home, when a black F-250 pulled up in front of the school with the window rolled down. In it sat Luke.

"Hop in, Davie," he said smiling. I semi-reluctantly obeyed. I didn't really want to be with him, but since he was here already, I decided to come along.

"You didn't have to pick me up," I told him as I put my backpack down by my feet and he rolled out of the parking lot. "I could have walked."

"I wanted to, though. I've been bored all day. But you'll have to tell me how to get back to your house."

"Straight, then left at the 3rd light."

"That's it?"

"Basically, yeah."

Luke shook his head. "It took me an hour to find your school."

I smiled half-heartedly, still uncomfortable around my new "brother."

"So, look, I was thinking we could do something later."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Movie, bowling, baseball game, fishing…"

"Sure."

Luke pulled the truck into a gas station and parked. Then he turned to look at me. "Listen, I know that you feel weird around me, and I kinda feel weird around you, too, but I'd really like to tear down this wall. It'll be strange, but…"

"It's not just you," I said, kind of surprised at myself for opening up. "It's mom. I never thought she'd, well… you know."

"Yeah. Sometimes I used to feel low thinking that I was a mistake. She got kicked out of high school for me, you know."

I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't known that. "Really?"

He nodded. "I find myself thinking sometimes that it's my fault, that I'm just one big problem, but…" He paused. "It's tough, isn't it? There's nothing that you or me can really do about this. It's just all between my parents. And, well, I've never seen my dad, so I guess mom's the one that counts. And if she's sorry, then there's nothing else that can be done."

"Maybe, but she still could have told me."

"She was going to, really. She told me. But that was before she got pregnant, before I planned on coming to see the baby. I guess I didn't give her much of a chance to tell you… I called right before I left."

I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around Luke. Even interested. Like he was telling a really good story. Only, this was real.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get separated from her when I was born?"

"We were separated before you were born, actually. When I was 7 she gave me the whole "I love you but I can't care for you while I'm in college" thing, so she put me up for foster care. No one ever took me, so when I turned 18 they cut me loose."

"You must've been sunk."

"No, actually. You'd be surprised at how well I took it. I understood that something was wrong and it was impossible for her to keep me even though she wanted to. And I understood that she loved me. We kept in touch, too. Snail mail, phone, later on e-mail. She's kinda like my pen pal. We talk on the internet a lot. IM, stuff like that."

"So… why did you pull into a gas station to tell me this?"

" 'Cause I can't hug my little brother on the road." That said, he reached over and hugged me, and I returned it. I didn't feel bitter or awkward anymore, I felt… grateful.

"This baby's gonna be a weird addition to us kids, though," he said. "I'm 10 some years older than you, you're 13 years older than him, so it'll be quite a stretch."

"I'll say," I agreed. "So… baseball game this weekend?"

"You bet."  


~*~

Dad rushed out to where Luke, Lizzie, Miranda, and I were sitting. "It's a girl!" he announced. "In perfect health! 8lbs, 7oz!"

"Can we see her?" Luke asked. Dad nodded and led the 4 of us into the delivery room where mom was holding the baby. I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling at seeing my lovely sister's face. She was beautiful.

"What's her name?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know," my mom replied. "Any suggestions?"

Lizzie smiled. "Michael."

"Too bad we can't name her that," I said.

Mom looked at me. "Why not? I think it's a lovely name."

"I was only joking," Lizzie said. "Michael was what we wanted to name her if she was a boy."

"All we have to do is switch the letters around a bit. Everyone, meet Michelle Anne Gordon."

THE END!

A/N: this chap. was written for Cassie Johnson. She knows why! =)


End file.
